Arc 1 Episode 29: The Frost Queen
Thunder had been driving into the snowy mountains by now. The Ice had churned over his exhaust and thrusters and he had finally crashed into a frozen pond. It cracked and the water began to surround the ship as , the water solidifed almost immeadtly and began to pull the ship down into the water. Thunder shivered as the cool winds began to break into the interior of his cockpit. "L-Luna.. Luna... Luna" " I'm Here thunder... just, try to stay warm ok? Im going to keep the ship afloat. Dont die on me!" For Hours, Thunder had been within his ship, his body to badly injuryed and Luna had managed to keep his ship a float so it didnt sink. His Omni tool was keeping him warm just barely but if she used to much power she'd die out. 12 Hours passed, then another, and then another 12 hours.... " Thunder, you have to get out of here..." " I cant feel my legs..." " Thunder, If you just sit here, people will die!" Thunder took a deep breathe and with his reaming strength he'd punch out a hole out of the cock pitt, slowly crawling out of it and onto the surface of the frozen pond. He began to crawl through the ice stone paths, the pond seemed endless as he crawled over it. Before Long, he found a stick, and sat on Xcalibur and simply slid himself along the Ice to make for time. His wound on his side was still freshly open due to the cold, it was like it had been perseving it. He knew it had been infected by now. He finally made it to land, and walking on foot he began to trek through the snowy forrest untill a day had passed. The trees were all witherd frozen and if it hadnt been for Thunders extra dose of the Geo Energy, he would have been dead for sure. He finally came to a hault, dropping to his knees and then falling face first into the snow. His vision starting to black out and blurr as the snow began to drift over his body to cover him up. Crunchin sounds, crunch crunch. Breaking through the snow towards him, they had lifted him up these odd ones did. Pressing onto him and then cradling him like some child. And Before long... Another day had passed. ( http://youtu.be/QRkfZaet6sw ) " GAAAAAAAAH!" Thunder said waking up and panting. His heart was throbbing and he had been within the inside of some room. Wearing nothing but his pants, there were paintings on the wall of large Nord looking men all drinking. He dashed out of the room only to run into the middle of it all, tripping over a large stair case and then sprininging to his feet. " T'LAD HAS AWAKEN. TOP'A'TA MONIN' TO YE LASSE!" Thunder turned his head to see a large man walking over to give him a hug. The Man had a beared that was stricken golden streaks down its black outtering. Thunder reared his right arm back and with his inhuman strength he slammed his fist into the males gut. The whole room was engulfed in winds from the impact and The man simply stood there... unphased. "....."He looked down at Thunder, which who had a terrifyed look in his eye that someone could stand up to one of his punches. "........BAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHHAAH!" The Large man said bear Hugging Thunder and squeezing him tightly. " GOT SOME SPUNK IN YE NOW DONT WE AYEEE!?" Thunder squirmed in the 8'foot tall mans massive and inhuman arms as he crushed him. Thunder wiggled in his grip before he was relased and then put down. " Ye'Name is SABERR im the chief to the village. We are the Norse people!" Thunder panted putting both hands on his knees. " Yeah well... Thanks for saving me and all but I gotta get back to Tartarus. So I need to find the Frost Queen. Right now." Saber simply looked at Thunder before smiling and smacking him on the back. " YE'LADDIE WE KNOW WHO YE ARE SEE! YOU BE T'GREAT AND MIGHTY THUNDER! THE GOD OF ALL LIGHTNING AND THE SKIES!" Thunder blinked and shook his head. " Cut the Crap alright! I'm just here to pick this lady up so I can Bring her back to the city. And..And where's my ship!" Thunder said pulling his hair. " Not My Soramaruuuuuu!" He said dropping to his knees. " Aye Matey, Y'ship is all safe and sound. Me boys dug it out last week with t'ice pick aye they did." " Oh thank goodness... wait A WEEK! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN GONE!?" " About 3 weeks of sleep laddie!" " OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Thunder said rushing outside to see nothing but a Winter wonder land. " The Prophecy can wait, for now laddie. If ye'be here for our queen. Then up those stairs to her throne you go." Thunder looked down at the middle of town to see the Throne, but no one had been on it. " Is this some kinda Joke!? Where is she!" He said turning back to the older man known as Saber. " Hahahaha you'll see! But I have a favor for you laddie!" Thunder turned to him with one hand on his hip. " When Ye comes back from the War over ter over in Tartarus. Come back here. Yun corp has Igonired our pleads for sometime Laddie. But the Prophecy states that the everlasting winter will finally end when the Lord of Thunder returns to this land to burn it with his smitefull might. So when its all over.... come back to us." " Hey, I'm just a solider. I'm no god..." " Even mortal men, are meant to decend beyond our levels. Ye name is Thunder, isnt that Ironic. And your father. Zeck Highwind is he not?" Thunder turned his head towards the giant again a scowl on his face. " AAAAAAAAAAAH HAHAHA, THAT LOOK! You look Just like Zeck! Then it must be true, so do ye Promise laddie!?" Thunder sighed tilting his head back. "... So My fathers been here to huh..." Rubbing the back of his neck he'd nod his head. " Alright, Ok. I Promise alright..." Thunder began to walk away from Saber when the Large giant crossed his arms with a smile on his face, watching the young man walk away. Thunder trekked up the stairs after suiting himself up with gear and stood infront of the Throne. His Solider Uniform had been torn to Pieces and now he wore a long black coat to protect him from the cold. Thunder waited for awhile and finally she never showed, a festival had begun and sighed. Spending the rest of the Evining to really get to know these people before the night fall had risen again. He made his way back over to the Throne and placed one hand on his hip as he tilted his head back. " Hey!... If your listening to me! My Friends back home are fighting in this war. And we need you to lead us ok! I came all this way just to bring you back with us. So please!" Thunder said tilting his head back " Sheesh what Do I have to do, ask you out on a date or something!!!!" He said shouting into the air as loud as he could. "...Well. That'd be nice after all." She said appearing infront of him, sitting on her throne, petting her large pet polar bear. " But you'd have to beat me in combat first. Are you up to the challange..." She said with a smile before standing to her full height which had been only centimerts taller than Thunder.( http://artfiles.alphacoders.com/542/54233.jpg ) "...So your her huh." She did a spin and smiled. " Not Impressed?" Thunders cheek turned into rosey pink before turning his head to the right. " Tch... Look. We have to go alright?" Thunder said bowing down onto one knee. " My Comrades die every day, and we are in need of your help. Please, return to Tartarus with me. And Help us lead us to victroy and the strength to stop this war!" Thunder said bowing down completely. She watched him and a smirk broke across her face as she rose him up to his feet. " I Will... And shall. I Am The Frost Queen, the Embodiement of frost and ice, cold and winter. I Am all of these things. Allow me to bring my Aid to you, and your people..." Thunder finally sat on one knee with his head down still. " I will... Thank you my lady.." Her blue flowing hair would have snapped her fingers. " All at the expense.. of a date." Thunder turned his head up a scowl on his face and before he could respond she would have teleported elsewhere. Within her Throne it would have grown in size and Saber would have walked over to it, sitting in the throne taking her place. A Crown appearing over his head and a large smiile broke across his bearded face. "...So the Prophecy, is true... HAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAAHAHAH!" He said throwing his head back. One Flower began to bloom from the grond in the frost kingdom. It had been stated that this land was plagued by an everlasting cold for all eternity by a queen that never met flattery due to her being so cold. But one day, the God of Thunder would return and show the queen hospitality that she hadnt seen in thousands of years. This would warm her heart and her and the God of Thunder would return to a new land together. And this legend, had been told by known other by Zeck Highwind... over 18 years ago. She had been longing for this day ever since... her heart warm once again with excitment. " Oh... but he must still return his promise. The Prophecy states more... only time will tell.." Said the Large King as he smirked staring up at the skies. The Kingdom changing before his eyes as the ice began to melt away. Category:Arc 1